The invention relates to a basket and more specifically to a basket that is used for carrying dirty laundry, clothes washing products, and coins for commercial washing and drying machines.
Presently a large percentage of our population lives in apartments and rental housing and do not have their own washing machines and clothes dryers. These people periodically take a load of dirty laundry to the commercial laundry for self washing. In doing so they stack their laundry baskets full of dirty laundry, pile their boxes of detergent, fabric softener, bleach, etc. on top of the load and then struggle with a hand full of change. More often than desired, the person carrying the mountain of laundry and boxes manages to drop one or more items and while attempting to pick them up additional items manage to fall.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel improved laundry basket that provides a separate compartment for dirty laundry and washing products.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel improved laundry basket that has a quick release structure on the edges of a divider panel that allows it to be easily attached and detached from the basic laundry basket structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel improved laundry basket that has structure for holding coins to be used in coin operated washing and drying machines.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved novel laundry basket that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel improved laundry basket that has a measuring cup detachably mounted in its structure.